The present disclosure relates to bellows used in hydraulic systems, and more particularly to bellows restraints used with bellows that are along hydraulic fluid lines.
A bellows, also known as an expansion joint, along a hydraulic line is useful in allowing the hydraulic line to extend, compress, and deflect without the rigid hydraulic line becoming damaged. To prevent damage due to over-extension, over-compression, and over-deflection, a bellows restraint may be installed surrounding the bellows. Bellows restraints usually include a cylindrical tube that surrounds the bellows and rods that run parallel to the bellows on each side to prevent the bellows from excessive movement. These bellows restraints can take up a great deal of space and may not be able to be installed onto existing bellows, but rather may need to be designed and incorporated into a newly constructed bellows. Further, these bellows restraints are not easily adjustable once the bellows restraint is in place surrounding the bellows.